


Surprise

by ABSedarian



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Short, based on a manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on a manip: Myka has a surprise for Helena. Established relationship. Sort of spoiler for Season 3 finale, but don't blink or you'll miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything. If I did, there'd be more cuddling.
> 
> Based on a manip; first posted to my tumblr.

[ ](http://s280.photobucket.com/albums/kk182/berlinpup/?action=view&current=Myka_classiccar_v3-001.jpg)

"H.G.!" Pete shouted, scrambling up the stairs of the B&B after Helena. "Yo, H.G., wait!" He jumped up the last two steps and finally caught up with his quarry.

Helena whirled around on the landing. "Peter. What can I do for you?"

"Where are you off to?"

Helena looked confused. "Where do you think I'm heading, Peter?" She took a good look at him. He did look normal despite his erratic behavior. "Are you well?"

"Me? Yeah, fine." He smiled. "Totally. Always … anyway, erm … Myka asked me to … erm, she wanted …"

Helena was getting impatient. If Myka wanted or needed something, she bloody well wanted to know. "Myka wanted what, Peter? And where is she anyway?"

"Well, your girl's in … ah … in Univille right now …"

"And?"

"And she asked me to ask you to go into her room and wait there until I get you." Pete talked so quickly the words were running together. "So?" He tried to gently steer H.G. in the direction of Myka's room.

Helena gave Pete a look but followed along, willing to do as Myka asked for now. She opened the door to Myka's room and stepped inside. Her eyes scanned the room for any hint why her lover wanted her in here and not in her own room, but the only thing that was out of place was the blood red dress lying on the bed.

Pete lingered at the door as H.G. walked over to the bed and ran a curious finger across the material of the dress. It was beautiful, but he knew it wasn't meant for Myka. "Oh, damn, I forgot to tell you," he babbled. "She wants you to wear that dress."

"And did Myka say why she wants me to wear this garment?"

Pete didn't know if he was allowed to say, but he figured Myka had counted on H.G. not making things easy. "Well, the thing is that she has a surprise for you and part of the surprise includes you in that dress." H.G. kept looking at him until he raised both his hands in surrender. "Really, that's all I know."

H.G. sighed. "Righty-o then," she said. "I guess I'll get changed." She gave Pete another look. "If you don't mind …"

Pete blushed. "Oh, yeah, sorry …" The rest of his mumbling was swallowed by the closed door.

Helena picked up the dress and studied it with a smile. _What are you planning, love?_ They had been dating for a few months now, ever since Helena had returned to the Warehouse after the whole debacle with Sykes. In fact, they had been dating precisely since the day of her return.

Helena thought back to the day as she got dressed and ready for whatever her lover had planned. She had been reinstated as an agent immediately after they had disarmed the bomb that had threatened the Warehouse and Helena still had no idea why. Just that Mr. Kosan and Mrs. Frederic apparently trusted "Artie's gut" on this and that Artie had sworn that she belonged with the Warehouse. Unfortunately, the regents had decided that her unique abilities were of more use outside of the Warehouse, doing jobs for the regents and ensuring the future safety of the Warehouse, which meant that she had only been able to keep an eye on Myka from afar. At least Mrs. Frederic mentioned Myka every so often … so much so, in fact, that Helena had begun to wonder if the Warehouse caretaker knew how she felt about Myka.

The absence was taking a toll on both of them, however, and finally the regents had agreed to let her return to the Warehouse proper. She hadn't known that it was a surprise to the others, though. She would never forget Myka's face as she caught sight of Helena that evening. And she would never forget the way Myka's eyes had lit up at and how she had ignored everything and everyone around them to pull Helena into a desperate embrace.

"Are you here? Are you staying?"

"I'm here. I'm staying."

Then Myka had pulled Helena into a kiss that surpassed all other kisses she had ever felt in her life.

Helena's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. "H.G., are you decent?" Pete's voice was muffled.

"Never," Helena replied, "but you may come in nonetheless."

Pete gaped when he spotted H.G. standing next to the bed in the red dress. "Wow," he breathed. "You sure clean up nice, lady."

Helena looked down her own body. "Thank you, I think." She looked at Pete. "Is Myka here then?"

"Oh, yeah, she's here." The way Pete replied made Helena very curious as to what Myka had planned. Pete held out his arm. "Shall we then, milady?"

Helena placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to walk her down the stairs and to the front door. He opened the door, trying to be gallant. "Your carriage awaits."

"Oh, my." Helena's heart almost stopped at the sight before her. There, in front of the B&B, stood a beautiful old car, black paint gleaming in the evening sun. Myka was sitting in the driver's seat, casually leaning against the open door. She was dressed in a black pantsuit that left very little to the imagination and looked absolutely breathtaking on Myka.

Helena hadn't even realized she was moving until she was standing right in front of Myka. "Oh, Myka," she breathed. "You look absolutely stunning." She looked down, enjoying the unencumbered view of her lover's breasts the position afforded her.

Myka pulled Helena between her legs. "You look … breathtaking." She reached up to run a finger along the plunging neckline. "You're so beautiful."

Helena couldn't stop herself, even if she had wanted to. She leaned down and softly kissed the woman she loved. They hadn't said those words yet, but Helena knew the day they would was very near. She had been feeling it for a long, long time now, and sooner rather than later their words would catch up to their feelings.

"So," she whispered. "What's this about then? Did I miss some special day?"

Myka smiled at her. "You never would." She stood, pressing her whole body against Helena, who couldn't suppress a moan at the contact. Before she could pull Myka even closer, the other woman was walking around the car to the passenger side. "Get in," Myka commanded with a grin.

Helena gave her a mock salute and got in the leather seat. She realized that the car had only one seat instead of two and grinned, mind already exploring the potential. Myka gave her a knowing look as she closed the door gently and walked back to her side of the car.

"Are you not going to tell me?" Helena asked once Myka was seated behind the wheel.

Myka turned to her, displaying a shy smile. "I saw you looking at old cars in that magazine the other day and thought you might enjoy a nice ride in one," she began. "Then I thought I'd make it more special by planning a whole evening." She started the car. "I found a great spot for a picnic."

Helena smiled. "Aren't we a little overdressed for a picnic?" She raised an eyebrow.

Myka laughed. "Yes, we are," she admitted. "But I wanted to look good for you and I also wanted to see you in that dress, so …"

"It was well worth it," Helena said quietly. "Of course we won't be wearing these clothes for long, will we?"

"Probably not," Myka replied with a smirk as the car sped up.

Helena leaned her head back against the seat and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. "This was a wonderful idea, Myka." She put her hand on Myka's thigh and trailed her finger slowly from knee to hip, ignoring the lurch the car made.

"Helena?" Myka sounded a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes, darling?" Helena turned her head to watch her lover's profile.

"I love you."

The hand on Myka's thigh stilled for a moment, then continued its path. Helena sighed contentedly. "I love you, too."

**The End**


End file.
